Si tu crois que je ne te vois pas
by Lawiki
Summary: Lui et moi, ça fait 6 mois qu'on est ensemble. Certains diront que ça fait peu, mais pour nous, c'est déjà beaucoup. [...] Daiki n'a jamais été adepte des relations longues. Et si pour moi, 6 mois, ça me parait dingue… C'est parce que, avant Daiki, je n'ai jamais eu de réelle relation. Les gens... Ne veulent pas s'encombrer d'un gars comme moi.../ [Romance, Hurt ,Humour, Handicap]


**Hey ! Bien le bonjour / bonsoir !**

 **Que dire... Je sors de mon traditionnel Aokise avec cet OS et... Woaw, ça me donne envie de pleurer ! Ca me donne l'impression d'avoir failli et d'avoir trahi mes convictions... Nan, je déconne. Enfin, si un peu, mais j'exagère. Juste un peu.**

 **Bref ! Cet OS, je le dédie à Futae ! A l'origine, je voulais le publier le jour de son anniversaire... Mais comme on ne se refait pas, j'ai -presque- une semaine de retard ! (Tout réside dans le "presque", évidemment...)**  
 **Donc ! Un Joyeux Anniversaire en retard à Futae ! *Sors le Champomy et les sarbacanes***

 _ **En réponse à ce superbe Os que tu m'as écrit pour mon anniversaire, je te rends l'appareil, et j'espère sincèrement que cette histoire te plaira ! Malgré tout ce que je vais dire par la suite, sache que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire. Des bisous !**_

 **Et évidemment, merci à Alsco-chan de m'avoir corrigé et pour m'avoir donné son avis avant publication !**

 **Et sinon... A tous et toutes les fans de Aokaga de ce fandom... A toutes ces personnes sur ma fiction "Son monde à lui" qui m'ont dit que je leur avait fait aimé l'Aokise, mais que le Aokaga restera toujours n°1 dans leur coeur... Vous ne me convertirez jamais. L'Aokise vaincra ! *poing brandit vers le ciel***

 **Bon, j'arrête mon charabia, et je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

 **La bise cordiale !**

* * *

 **~ Si tu crois que je ne te vois pas... ~**

* * *

J'adore les réveils câlins. D'une part, parce que ça me mets de bonne humeur et puis… C'est loin d'être désagréable de se sentir aimé, même au pire moment de la journée, quand tu sais que tu es tout sauf présentable.

Et j'avoue avoir la chance d'avoir récolté le mec le plus câlin du monde au réveil. Quand il a la tête dans le pâté, il passe de fauve insatiable à chaton sans défense. Et c'est un côté que j'aime tout particulièrement chez lui.

Sauf quand le supposé petit chat se transforme en morse sans vergogne et qu'il s'étale sur moi comme un grosse merde alors que je dormais. Ça, c'est moins cool.

Alors que je reprends doucement ma respiration, essayant d'ignorer le pachyderme qui s'est installé sur moi dans son sommeil et je me décide à ouvrir les yeux sur ma chambre, plongée dans le noir. Mais bon, ça ne me change pas trop de d'habitude.

Je passe une main dans les cheveux d'Aomine, lui caressant doucement le crâne, sous ses soupirs de bien-être. Sûr que lui, il n'est pas décidé à bouger son gros cul mais moi, j'ai faim. Je passe ma main sur sa joue, descendant lentement vers sa nuque et refais le trajet inverse, espérant que ça le fasse réagir… Je l'entends soupirer et je sais à sa respiration qu'il est toujours endormi. Je tends doucement l'oreille, l'entendant marmonner quelque chose, sans distinguer exactement ses mots...

\- Suce moi…

Adorable. Mignon comme tout. Romantique. Je ne sais pas de quoi il rêve, mais ça a l'air sympa ! Je ne parviens pas à contrôler mon rire, et mes soubresauts le font grogner. Monsieur va être le plus à plaindre, maintenant…

Je le sens tourner la tête et frotter son visage contre mon torse dénudé. Ses yeux papillonnent, ses cils chatouillent ma peau. Il ressert son étreinte sur moi, repose sa tête contre mon épaule, me faisant savoir d'une caresse qu'il est réveillé.

\- Hey, Taiga…

\- Hum ?

\- Tu pues le dodo. - _Me dit-il dans un soupire._

\- … Merci.

C'est fou comme ses gestes tendres peuvent être en contraste total avec ses paroles.

\- Et ça sent quoi le "dodo", au juste ?

\- … J'sais pas.

\- Et donc, je pue ?

\- Nan… Tu sens le dodo.

\- Le dodo, l'animal, ou le dodo de ta conception du verbe dormir ?

\- … Le dodo dormir.

Discussion sans aucune pensée cohérente du matin, bonjour.

Il frotte encore une fois sa tête contre moi. J'avoue profiter de son état léthargique pour pouvoir passer mes mains partout où elles peuvent, de façon innocente. Juste pour pouvoir profiter du moment.

\- Daiki…

\- Hum ?

\- Il est quelle heure ?

Sa joue quitte ma peau, et il ne lui faut pas 5 secondes pour me confondre de nouveau avec son oreiller.

\- 9h15. Trop tôt. Dodo.

\- Nan, Daiki, j'ai envie de profiter du week-end un peu. J'vais me lever.

\- Naaaaaan…. - _Me dit-il comme un gamin capricieux, en serrant sa prise sur moi._

\- Allez, Dai…

\- Encore un peu… Un peu. Allez, dis un p'tit peu !

\- … Un p'tit peu alors…

Je me recale dans les oreillers et je le sens se rendormir contre moi. Sa peau chaude collée à la mienne et son corps relâché m'apaisent mieux encore que s'il me cajolait. Je continue de caresser son corps, profitant de ce moment de répit pour me perdre dans mes pensées.

Lui et moi, ça fait 6 mois qu'on est ensemble. Certains diront que ça fait peu de temps, mais pour nous, c'est déjà beaucoup.

Daiki n'a jamais été adepte des relations longues. Quand je lui ai rappelé ça, avant qu'on se mette ensemble, il m'a répondu, je cite :"Ça fait des semaines que je te colle au derche, t'crois que c'est pour te laisser partir demain ? Même pas en rêve. Je t'ai, je te garde !". C'est mignon, non ? Bon, après il m'a parlé de ma cuisine et de son envie de me mordre pour marquer son territoire. Moins romantique c'est sûr, mais bon, je fais avec, je ne peux pas en attendre trop de cette énergumène. Il fait déjà tellement d'efforts…

Et si pour moi, 6 mois, ça me parait dingue… C'est parce que, avant Daiki, je n'ai jamais eu de réelle relation. Pas que je ne voulais pas, disons plutôt que ce sont les autres qui ne voulaient pas de moi. Où plutôt, ils ne voulaient pas s'encombrer d'un gars comme moi. Les mots ont toujours été durs à entendre, mais Daiki me répète assez chaque jour qu'ils étaient tous cons. Petit à petit, ça me permet de prendre confiance en moi et de me dire que ce n'est pas moi le problème. Même si je ne peux pas nier être différent et que la vie avec moi, ce n'est pas tous les jours très simple, je ne suis pas responsable du manque d'altruisme des gens.  
Et puis, je préfère croire Daiki qui me dit que si personne ne s'approchait vraiment de moi, ce n'est pas à cause de mon handicap, mais parce que je lui étais destiné, parce qu'il est le meilleur. Enfin, ça, c'est lui qui le dit. Il n'a pas entièrement tort, mais je ne lui ferais jamais le plaisir de lui dire qu'il a raison.

Lui et moi… Et on s'est rencontrés d'une façon un peu spéciale. En réalité, la première fois, on s'est juste croisés dans la rue. Il m'a bousculé puis je l'ai senti me fixer pendant ce qui me paraissait des minutes, sans bouger.

 __ Flash Back __

Je sais qu'il est toujours là. Il ne bouge pas, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, ni ce qu'il peut regarder comme ça, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il attend quelque chose. Qu'il n'espère pas que je m'excuse en premier, c'est lui qui m'a bousculé !

\- Hey, mec… T'es quel genre de gars pour porter des lunettes de soleil quand il est à la limite de pleuvoir ?!

Mais… Il est con ? Ce que je tiens dans la main ne lui donne pas assez d'informations sur ma situation ?

Je soulève les dites lunettes de soleil pour les caler sur le haut de mon crâne et attends sa réaction. J'imagine que ça va être comme à chaque fois, soit il va s'excuser à n'en plus pouvoir, soit il va me plaindre, soit il va m'ignorer.

Si je pouvais avoir le choix, je préférerais aucune des trois propositions. Toutes ces possibilités sont toujours un peu plus dures à supporter, à chaque fois que je les vis.

J'entends des pas, je sens quelqu'un s'approcher de moi et je ne tarde pas à sentir un souffle près de mon visage. Trop éloigné pour être sur le point de m'embrasser, mais trop près pour que ça ne soit pas mal vu.

L'odeur de cet homme est assez particulière, mais loin d'être désagréable. Elle me monte un peu à la tête, et je sais que si je respire un peu trop fort, son parfum risque de me donner le tournis. C'est une odeur… Épicée, animale… Je n'arrive pas vraiment à la décrire. Mais je sais déjà que c'est un arôme que j'apprécie beaucoup.

Il ne bouge pas et reste en face de moi, respirant calmement. Comme s'il n'était pas du tout déstabilisé par notre proximité et que tout lui paraissait normal. J'ai l'impression qu'il me détaille des pieds à la tête et j'avoue que s'il continue comme ça, je risque de me mettre à rougir.

\- Hé… T'as de beaux yeux tu sais ? - _Me dit-il, en me sortant de mes pensées._

… Non, sérieusement ?  
J'explose de rire, ne pouvant pas retenir le moindre éclat de rire. Celle-la, on ne me l'avais jamais faite ! Mais au moins, ce n'est aucune des trois propositions que j'ai pu citer un peu plus tôt !

Il a dit ça d'une voix… Tellement suave. Je parlais de son odeur tout à l'heure, mais la voix est en accord total avec le parfum de ce type. Enivrante.

\- Oî, pourquoi tu te marres ? J'déconne pas !

Je me calme doucement, et je me remets comme il faut devant cet inconnu qui brise doucement et sûrement juste pour quelques minutes, l'état mélancolique dans lequel je suis plongé depuis quelques années maintenant.

\- Merde, celle-la, on…

\- Tu pourrais me regarder au moins quand tu parles…

Oh… Nan. Mais c'est pas possible, il n'a pas pu passer à côté ! Mon sourire se fane sans tarder, comprenant que la discussion risque d'être beaucoup moins drôle d'un coup. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… Ça m'énerve. Ça me frustre. Je ne sais pas, ce type, je ne le connais ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve, mais pendant deux minutes, il a fait attention à moi, il a réussi à me faire sourire. C'était trop court, beaucoup trop court.

\- Mec… T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? - _Dis-je en serrant les dents._

\- Oî ! D'où tu m'insultes comme ça ?!

\- J'suis aveugle, au cas où t'aurais pas tilté. - _Crachais-je, ne voulant plus me faire d'illusions._

Un silence se fait, où je n'entends plus que nos respirations, presque synchros. Nos souffles hachés et nos corps tendus se font échos. Il est tellement proche que je l'entends déglutir.

Alors, je vais avoir le droit à quoi ? Aux excuses, aux plaintes, ou il va juste se barrer ?

Je sens l'inconnu en face de moi se détendre, puis j'entends un bruit de jean, comme s'il mettait ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

\- Ah ouais, ok. Sinon, ça te dis pas d'aller boire un verre ? - _Dit-il, en reprenant un ton nonchalant._

Il a reprit la même voix qu'au début de notre échange, m'indiquant que ce n'est pas du tout une blague. Je l'entends sourire et son souffle balaye encore légèrement mon visage.

J'écarquille les yeux, sans pouvoir réagir autrement.  
Imprévisible. Ce mec est totalement imprévisible. Ou barge, je ne sais pas encore.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais son manque de tact et sa franchise sans limite me donnent envie d'accepter.

Mais je me souviens à la dernière seconde que ce gars, je ne le connais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut, je ne connais pas ses intentions.

Je me rappelle de la dernière personne qui m'a invité à boire un verre. Elle s'est barrée après avoir fini sa boisson, me prétextant aller aux toilettes et elle n'est jamais revenue. Elle m'a laissé en plan, seul, dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas, dans un bar dont je ne connaissais même pas l'enseigne. Je me suis retrouvé comme un con, à la limite de la crise d'angoisse, ne sachant même pas comment j'allais rentrer chez moi. Plus jamais ça.

Les endroits inconnus me font angoisser. Encore plus quand je suis avec des gens que je ne connais qu'à peine. La plupart du temps, ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je suis aussi stressé. Mais eux, s'ils veulent prendre la porte, ils ont juste à jeter à coup d'oeil pour savoir où est la sortie. Moi, je suis obligé soit de demander, soit de faire le tour pendant des heures pour savoir où aller. Et une fois dehors, rien ne me dit que j'arriverai jusqu'à chez moi avant l'aube. Beaucoup trop stressant.

Et ma peur de l'inconnu est bien trop présente pour pouvoir accepter sa proposition, même si une part de moi-même aurait aimé le suivre.

\- Non. Désolé, mais non. Faut que j'y aille. Salut.

Je le contourne et continue mon chemin, sans attendre de réponse de sa part. Je ne sais pas vraiment dans quel état d'esprit je dois être maintenant. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je dois être heureux d'avoir pu parler à quelqu'un, heureux qu'il m'ai proposé de passer du temps avec lui… Ou juste rester méfiant. Alors je relève la tête, je repose mes lunettes de soleil sur mon nez, et je continue mon chemin, en espérant que cette rencontre fortuite n'envahira pas trop mes pensées ce soir…

\- Hey beau mec ! Si je te l'propose une prochaine fois, tu diras oui ?! - _Dit-il en criant dans la rue, pour être sûr que je l'entende._

Je ne réponds rien, je ne me retourne même pas. Mais un sourire incontrôlable se dessine au coin de mes lèvres et je sais d'avance qu'il ne me lâchera pas de la soirée…

 __ Fin du Flash Back __

A ce moment là, Daiki n'était pour moi qu'un type bizarre et brut de décoffrage. C'était un gars qui avait l'air de s'intéresser à moi, sans pour autant me prendre en pitié et qui ne prenait pas en compte mon handicap. Et ça, j'aimais bien. Mais je ne rêvais pas, je risquais de ne jamais le revoir. Et même si on se revoyait un jour, pour moi, il allait juste fuir comme tous les autres en comprenant tout ce que ça impliquait de vivre, même une journée, avec un gars comme moi.

Parce que non, tout le monde n'est pas à l'aise à l'idée de traîner dans la rue avec un mec qui tient une canne, et encore moins de lui prendre le bras pour l'accompagner dans ses déplacements. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui comprennent qu'il faut m'indiquer les obstacles, qu'il faut me faire faire le tour des lieux que je ne connais pas pour que je puisse bouger librement et en étant autonome. Tout le monde n'a pas la patience de m'attendre, de me laisser faire à mon rythme, de respecter mes habitudes…

Trop de personnes m'ont fait savoir que c'était juste… Ennuyant d'être avec moi. Trop contraignant. Je me souviens d'un mec qui m'a juste balancé à la gueule à quel point j'étais chiant, juste parce que je lui ai demandé de me lire des instructions. Ou de cette fille qui, en comprenant que j'étais aveugle, m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester avec moi, parce qu'elle avait besoin d'un homme, un vrai, avec toutes ses capacités. Le rappel de ma cécité était bien moins douloureux que l'idée que pour certains, je n'étais même plus un homme.

Alors… J'ai préféré garder cette rencontre dans un coin de ma tête, la considérant juste comme une bonne expérience. Je ne voulais pas me compliquer la vie avec ça. Ni même espérer quoi que ce soit, ni attendre quelque chose chose de lui.

Mais quelle était la probabilité qu'on ai un ami en commun et qu'on se retrouve une nouvelle fois face à face à une soirée ?

L'ami en question, c'est Kuroko Tetsuya. Un gars que j'ai rencontré quand j'étais à l'hôpital, après mon accident. J'y suis resté un moment. C'était il y a deux ans.

J'avais à peine 18 ans quand je me suis réveillé dans ce lit d'hôpital. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, j'avais beau ouvrir les yeux, je ne voyais que du noir. Le néant. J'avais beau avoir toujours détesté les murs trop blancs qui puent la souffrance, là je n'espérais qu'une chose, sortir de mon cauchemar et pouvoir les admirer. Mais c'était trop en demander. Pendant des jours et des jours, j'en ai voulu à la terre entière, à ce putain d'automobiliste qui m'avait fauché et qui m'avait privé de ma vue. J'ai passé des jours sous calmants, puisque les médecins ne savaient pas comment gérer mes crises d'angoisse et de colère. Puis, ils m'ont changé de chambre et j'ai atterri avec ce petit gars, qui faisait des malaises à répétition et qu'ils préféraient garder en observation pour comprendre ce qu'il avait.

On a rapidement sympathisé. Je ne supportais pas le manque de bruits, et ça, il l'a vite compris, et ne m'a jamais reprocher de bavasser comme une vieille commère. Je ne voyais déjà plus rien, je ne pouvais pas en plus subir le silence.

J'ai dû tout réapprendre. Je me sentais comme un gamin perdu, ne sachant plus comment me déplacer, comment interpréter les choses, comment vivre, tout simplement. Et lui, il était là. Il m'a aidé, m'a soutenu sans jamais me reprocher quoi que ce soit. Il m'a rassuré, jours et nuits, pouvant m'écouter des heures avec patience et m'aiguiller sur comment je pouvais faire certaines choses, maintenant que je ne voyais plus. C'est le premier à m'avoir dit que c'était une grande perte, mais qu'un autre monde s'ouvrait à moi, et même si c'était terrifiant, je devais faire avec. C'est aussi avec lui que j'ai fait ma première sortie, à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Il a été… Incroyable. A chaque fois que je voulais faire demi tour, il me parlait et continuait à me décrire ce qu'il y avait autour de moi, avec le plus de détails possible, sans jamais me faire ressentir que je l'énervais ou l'ennuyais.

Trois semaines plus tard, il a pu sortir de l'hôpital. Moi, je devais rester. Et pendant tout le reste de mon séjour, il venait me tenir compagnie dès qu'il pouvait. Quand j'ai pu sortir à mon tour, c'est lui qui est venu me chercher et qui m'a raccompagné chez moi. Et il m'a aidé jusqu'à ce que je puisse me débrouiller seul. Quand je me perdais dans les rues de ma ville, que j'avais des ennuies, que je me retrouvais dépasser par les événements, c'est lui que j'appelais. Et il est toujours venu.

Il ne m'a jamais rien demandé en échange de tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Il a juste été présent au pire moment de ma vie, quand j'avais le plus besoin de quelqu'un, parce que c'est un gars génial.

Et c'est parce qu'on ne s'est jamais vraiment lâchés qu'il m'a invité ce soir là, pour partager un moment avec des amis à lui.

Quand je suis arrivé à cette soirée, Kuroko m'a ouvert la porte et m'a accompagné, comme il l'a toujours fait. J'entendais des rires, des gens discuter, et je priais intérieurement pour que tout se passe bien et que personne ne soit mal à l'aise à cause de moi.

Donc... Quand j'ai compris que le mec que j'avais croisé quelques jours auparavant dans la rue était présent, je me suis retrouvé un peu con. Surtout quand il m'a interpellé sans aucune gêne.

Sérieusement… Rien que de repenser à ce moment me donne envie de rire.

 __ Flash Back __

\- Hey, mais c'est joli p'tit cul !

Toutes les discussions s'arrêtent, alors que quelque chose me dit que je connais cette voix. Je ne sais plus où je l'ai entendu, mais je suis sûr d'avoir déjà eu affaire à cette personne.

Je lève la main, pour vérifier que Kuroko est toujours près de moi, et lui chuchote pour que lui seul entende.

\- C'est qui ce mec, et à qui il parle ?

\- Kagami-kun, je te présente Aomine-kun. Et je crois que c'est toi qu'il désigne en tant que "joli p'tit cul". - _Me répond Kuroko, d'un air totalement neutre._

Je rougis d'un coup, ne sachant pas où me mettre. C'est qui ce gars ?

J'entends des pas qui se rapprochent de nous, et je discerne quelqu'un qui se pose devant moi.

\- Ça fait plaisir de t'voir ! Dis moi, maintenant, je peux t'inviter à boire un verre, où tu vas encore me mettre un vent ?

… Oh. Ce mec. Le gars qui m'a bousculé dans la rue et qui m'a demandé tout de go si je voulais aller boire un verre avec lui. Et qui a dit que j'avais de beaux yeux.  
Donc… Il s'appelle Aomine.

\- Attend, mec, je viens d'arriver et je n'ai même pas saluer les autres…

\- Ah. Ouais. Et après, tu fais quoi ?

\- Bah… Rien.

\- On pourra discuter alors ?

\- Euh… Ouais…

\- Cool ! Je t'retrouve t'à l'heure alors !

Et il s'en va. Comme ça.

Je sens un bras passer sous le mien et m'entraîner plus loin dans la pièce. Je suis encore un peu sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais bon…

Je salue tout le monde et à peine ais-je le temps de m'asseoir sur le canapé, qu'un bras me tire avec lui je ne sais où.

\- T'as dit oui pour boire un verre, j'ai pas oublié !

Aomine. Encore. A peine insistant le gars.

Au moins, il sait ce qu'il veut. Son attitude à l'air de faire rire ses amis, à moins que ça soit ma gêne qui leur semble drôle.

Rapidement, il me serre un verre de la boisson que je lui ai demandé, et on se retrouve dans un silence qui me parait un peu pesant, mais qui n'a pas l'air de le bouleverser plus que ça. J'ai l'impression dérangeante qu'il me scrute des pieds à la tête, ce qui ne m'aide pas à me mettre à l'aise ! Je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble le gars, si ça se trouve, il est super moche ! J'en ai aucune idée, la seule chose que je sais de lui, c'est son nom !

\- C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Hein ?

\- …. Ton nom ?

\- Oh… Euh… Kagami Taiga.

\- Aomine Daiki. Enchanté !

J'entends le bruit discret d'une déglutition et je me doute qu'il a profité de la fin de sa phrase pour boire une gorgée de son verre.

\- Excuse moi, mais… Pourquoi tu es aussi insistant avec moi ? - _Je bois une gorgée en attendant sa réponse._

\- … J'sais pas. T'es canon, je le suis aussi, et j'me dis que ça serait sympa de faire pleins de beaux bébés ensemble.

Quel con ! Je m'étouffe avec ma boisson, sans pouvoir faire autrement. Je me retrouve à tousser devant lui, avec beaucoup de mal à me reprendre.

Il me tapote doucement le dos, pour m'aider à reprendre mes esprits, mais s'il continue de dire des conneries, je ne suis pas sûr de ressortir vivant de cette soirée.

\- Oî. T'étouffe pas, sinon j'vais devoir te faire du bouche à bouche ! Pas que ça me dérangerait, mais bon…

Mais qu'il arrête ! Je ne peux pas tousser et rire en même temps, ça ne ferra pas vraiment du bien ! Il est juste… Ultra gênant, ce gars ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi sûr de soi !

Je récupère doucement mes capacités respiratoires et il me colle un verre dans les mains.

\- C'est de l'eau. Pour t'aider. Faut que tu boives.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit, sans trop savoir pourquoi je lui obéis. Mais c'est vrai que ça me fait du bien. Ça m'aide à faire passer cette gêne dans ma gorge.

Une fois calmé, je reprends mon sérieux pour lui demander une vraie réponse à ma question.

\- Non, sérieusement… Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ?

\- Bah, parce que tu me plais. Généralement, c'est pour ça qu'on drague des gens.

Je ferme les yeux, pas bien sûr de comprendre sur quelle planète j'ai atterri.  
Je n'ai pas envie de me faire de fausses illusions. Ça fait tellement longtemps que personne ne s'est vraiment intéressé à moi que j'ai du mal à le croire.

\- Tu as bien remarqué que j'étais aveugle ?

\- Ouais, et ?

\- Tu ne vois pas où est le problème avec ça ?!

\- … Ah, si. C'est vrai que tu peux pas voir le plus beau truc de la soirée…

\- … Et c'est quoi "le plus beau truc de la soirée" ?

\- Bah moi.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'exploser de rire, encore une fois. Franchement, il a le don de me retourner le cerveau ! Je ne sais pas s'il est sérieux en parlant de lui comme ça, ou s'il fait ça juste pour me plaire et me faire rire… Mais dans tous les cas, c'est gagné.

\- Tu dis ça, mais ça se trouve, t'es moche. - _Dis-je en essayant de reprendre contenance._

\- Mauvaise réponse ! Je suis ultra beau gosse !

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je te vois pas !

\- Bah… T'as qu'à toucher !

\- Hein ?

\- Bah ouais, si tu me vois pas et si tu ne veux pas me croire, tu peux toucher !

\- Nan mais… Ça se fa…

\- T'inquiète, j'ai dit oui !

Il prend mon verre pour le poser je ne sais où, et je sens ses doigts agripper mes poignets. Il prend mes mains et les colles sur ses joues, sans préambule. Putain, mais il n'a pas conscience ce gars, que c'est hyper intime comme geste ? Je déglutis au contact de sa peau sur la mienne, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Il relâche mes poignets et je laisse mes mains sur son visage, par automatisme. Mon coeur s'accélère, autant que ma respiration. Je ne contrôle plus rien. Comme captivé, je passe mes doigts sur ses joues, pour ensuite passer sur son nez fin et droit, sur son front et je redescends vers son menton, pour suivre les lignes de sa mâchoire. Je remonte de sa nuque vers son crâne, en glissant mes mains dans ses cheveux. Ok, il a la peau super douce. Et chaude. D'accord, je l'avoue, il a un visage aux traits plus qu' avantageux. J'avoue aussi que j'adore la texture de ses cheveux. Mais…

J'écarquille les yeux en éloignant mes mains, sursautant en réaction à mes propres gestes. Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire là au juste ? Est-ce que je ne viens pas de tripoter un mec que je ne connais absolument pas ?! Je m'éloigne un peu de lui, pour essayer de reprendre mes esprits… Mais c'est sans compter sur Aomine, qui ne perd pas de temps pour me demander mon verdict.

\- Alors, beau gosse ou laideron ?

\- ... Tu… as l'air beau.

\- Juste l'air ?! J'suis déçu ! … Et encore, t'as pas touché mon corps de rêve !

Je ferme les yeux encore une fois, partagé entre lui sourire et juste être gêné.

\- Et qui te dis que je le toucherai un jour ?!

\- … Ouais, t'as raison, vaut mieux prendre un peu notre temps !

Il n'écoute pas du tout ce que je dis. Ma mélancolie habituelle me rattrape, et je préfère faire cesser ce petit jeu, avant qu'il n'espère quoi que ce soit de moi…

\- Ecoute, Aomine… Franchement, j'apprécie que tu t'intéresses à moi, même si c'est quelque chose que j'ai beaucoup de mal à concevoir. Mais… Tu te rends bien compte que ma situation est compliquée, et je ne peux pas répondre à tes avances, parce que… C'est vraiment trop compliqué. Je veux dire… Je peux pas. Je ne peux juste pas…

\- Ow ow ow. T'as fini ? J'peux en placer une ? - _Dit-il d'un ton plus sec que tout à l'heure._

Je me tais devant ce ton bourru dont j'ai pas l'habitude. C'est presque blessant. Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que j'aurais mal interprété tout ce qu'il m'a dit ? Est-ce que pour lui, ce n'était qu'un jeu et moi, pauvre con, je suis tombé les pieds joints dedans ?

\- Premièrement, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi c'est compliqué ?

Je déglutis et essaye de me faire tout petit. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, j'ai l'impression de me faire engueuler, et un peu d'être sans défense. Avant je n'étais pas comme ça. Avant, je lui aurais mis une mandale dans la tronche pour m'avoir parlé comme ça. Depuis mon accident, j'ai perdu toute confiance en moi, et j'ai trop peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver si je ne fais pas attention.

\- … Je suis aveugle et…

\- Ouais, ça merci, j'avais compris la première fois.

Je l'entends soupirer, puis je sens un bras frôler le mien, me faisant comprendre qu'il le lève et qu'il n'est pas très loin de moi. Le bruit de sa nuque qu'il craque me vient, et je sais que s'il décide de m'en mettre une, je ne pourrais pas l'éviter.

Je ne me suis jamais fait frapper depuis que j'ai perdu la vue. Personne ne m'a passé à tabac dans la rue, ou quoi que ce soit. Mais disons que j'ai développé une peur incontrôlée de tout ce qui peut me paraître dangereux et pour la souffrance en générale. Parce que je sais que je n'ai aucun moyen de me défendre.

Si j'avais réussi à me raisonner à ce moment là, j'aurai sû qu'il ne voulait pas me faire peur et encore moins me frapper. Je me serais souvenu que Kuroko était à côté, et jamais il n'aurait toléré ça. Mais non, mon corps était tendu dans l'attente de ce qu'il allait faire.

Il soupire une nouvelle fois, et a l'air de remarquer mon état, puisqu'il pose simplement une main sur mon épaule, sans forcer le contact, me laissant la possibilité de le dégager si je le veux. Et je me détends à ce geste, sans pouvoir repousser ce pouce qui caresse la base de ma nuque, d'un geste tendre qui ne me fait rien d'autre que du bien.

\- Quand Tetsu nous a dit qu'un ami à lui allait venir, et que ce gars là, fallait faire gaffe à lui parce qu'il était aveugle, j'ai tout de suite espéré que ça soit toi. Pourtant, je t'ai croisé une seule fois, mais je sais pas, je me suis dis que le feeling pouvait bien passer.

\- Ah bon ? - _Je demande, carrément surpris._

\- Bah ouais. Quand j'dis que tu m'plais, j'dis pas ça pour te foutre dans mon lit ce soir. J'suis pas con au point de penser que ça marche comme ça avec toi. Mais pourquoi tu te prives autant ? Ça, je comprends pas.

\- Parce que… Je te l'ai dit ! Je suis aveugle et c'est compliqué pour moi de…

\- Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de répéter que t'es aveugle, deux minutes ? On sait, ok, mais tu te définis vraiment que par ça ? Va pt'être falloir changer de disque ! Là, maintenant, je te demande pas à ce qu'on se marie demain, ni qu'on s'envoie en l'air dans la minute, je veux juste qu'on discute. T'as pas besoin de tes yeux pour ça ! S'tu veux pas, dis le tout de suite, mais me sort pas des excuses à deux balles.

Il retire sa main de mon épaule, me laissant le choix de la suite de notre soirée. Rester avec lui pour discuter ou rejoindre les autres. Mais son contact me manque déjà… Je ne mens pas quand je dis que je n'ai pas eu de relation depuis… Depuis l'accident. Ça fait deux ans, que je peux me carrer des gestes d'affections dans le fondement. Alors...

\- C'est pas que j'veux pas… Loin de là. Mais… Je suis pas habitué à ça…

\- On discute, on apprend à se connaître, basta. Je vais sûrement faire des gaffes, t'vas en faire aussi, c'est normal. Je te lance juste un défi pour la soirée : Tu ne dis plus, à aucun moment, que t'es aveugle, et tu ne l'utilises plus comme excuse pour n'pas faire un truc. Cap ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu envie de chialer après cette discussion. Pas parce que je me sentais mal, mais parce que… On ne m'avait jamais parlé comme ça. On ne m'avait jamais ouvert les yeux comme ça. Et on ne m'a jamais traité comme quelqu'un de normal depuis mon accident. A part Kuroko, mais lui, c'est autre chose. Et ça fait du bien. Ça fait un bien fou. Il y a quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à moi, qui est prêt à discuter avec moi, à apprendre à me connaître, juste parce que je lui plais. Et ça… Ça me rend dingue.

Il m'invite à oublier, même pour une soirée, que je ne vois pas. Il veut que pendant une soirée, je me sente comme quelqu'un de normal. Il me pousse à ne pas me cacher derrière mon handicap. Il veut connaitre Taiga, et pas le gars aveugle.

Et c'est ça qui m'encourage à relever son défi.

\- Cap.

 __ Fin Flash Back __

Cette soirée était incroyable. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé. Daiki n'a pas arrêté de dire des conneries, de me sortir des trucs plus débiles les uns que les autres. On allait parfois discuter avec le reste du groupe, mais on finissait toujours par se retrouver pour parler. Enfin, je dirais plutôt que c'est lui qui revenait toujours vers moi. Mais ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Il ne s'est rien passé de plus. A ce moment là, il n'a tenté quoi que ce soit, pas même de m'embrasser. Bon, j'ai bien senti qu'à des moments, nos peaux se frôlaient et il m'a avoué bien plus tard que c'était totalement volontaire.

Et on s'est revus. Avec les autres, avec qui j'ai fait plus ample connaissance depuis, avec Kuroko, ou juste tous les deux. A chaque fois qu'on sortait quelque part, je me sentais bien. Vraiment bien. Lui, je ne savais pas ce qu'il attendait de moi, mais je sais que je prenais beaucoup de bon temps avec lui. C'était des sorties plus amicales qu'autre chose, même si parfois il me faisait ressentir qu'il voulait plus, mais il a sû rester patient. Même quand les gens nous regardaient bizarrement, parce qu'il préférait me tenir le bras, même quand on faisait le tour d'un bar pour que je puisse me repérer, même quand il déplaçait discrètement des trucs dans des magasins pour pas que je me prennes les pieds dedans…

Et c'est pour tout ça, tout ce qu'il faisait pour que je me sente bien, toutes ces fois où avec lui, je me sentais entier et pas comme un moins que rien… Que je suis tombé amoureux de lui.

J'avais encore beaucoup de doutes à son propos, et c'est à force de discuter avec Kuroko que j'ai décidé de me lancer. A force d'entendre que lui aussi avait souffert, mais que depuis qu'on se voyait, il avait l'air d'aller mieux. Que c'était un gars sérieux, même s'il aimait bien s'amuser. Qu'il méritait qu'on prenne le temps de le connaître, comme il l'a fait pour moi.

J'avais cette impression qu'on s'épaulait l'un l'autre, sans pour autant que ça paraisse des efforts démesurés. C'était presque… Naturel. Logique.

Après en avoir beaucoup discuté ensemble, pour voir si on était sur la même longueur d'onde, après s'être ouverts l'un à l'autre… Il m'a laissé le choix. J'ai posé une main sur sa joue, cherchant à établir le contact, et il ne lui en a pas fallu beaucoup plus pour se jeter sur mes lèvres et me les dévorer. Je ne me suis jamais autant senti exister et aussi vivant qu'à ce moment là. Comme si tout était une évidence qu'on cherchait à retarder mais qui était inévitable.

Puis les choses ont commencé à changer. Il a commencé à ne plus me tenir le bras dans la rue, mais préférait passer son bras autour de mes épaules, ou me tenir la main. Il a commencé à laisser des affaires chez moi, puis à apprendre par coeur la place des objets, pour être sûr de les remettre au même endroit, pour ne pas me perturber.

Il ne se gênait plus pour m'embrasser, me montrer son affection, se coller contre moi jusqu'à en devenir envahissant… Bref, j'ai hérité d'un gros chat.

Gros chat qui commence doucement à se réveiller contre moi, en recommençant son manège, en frottant son nez contre moi.

Je baisse la tête pour tenter de distinguer quelque chose, mais en vain. Bordel, qu'est-ce que j'aimerai retrouver la vue, rien qu'une minute, pour avoir la chance de voir ses yeux s'ouvrir et me regarder.

Je replonge la tête dans l'oreiller, pour tenter de m'échapper à mes pensées, mais j'avoue que les baisers que Daiki dépose sur mon torse et dans mon cou sont bien plus efficaces pour me faire penser à autre chose.

Je caresse son dos, avec toute la tendresse dont je peux faire preuve, et tente doucement de le décoller de moi pour lui faire comprendre que j'ai envie de me lever. Mais encore un fois il me retient.

Je vais essayer de lancer un sujet de discussion, pour le faire lâcher prise ! Et aussi parce que j'adore entendre sa voix le matin… Rauque, suave, désirable...

\- … On va devoir aller faire des courses aujourd'hui. Enfin, si tu veux bien m'accompagner…

\- Bonjour. Moi aussi j'ai bien dormi. Oui, moi aussi j' t'aime. T'as envie d'moi ? Oh, enfin, Taiga, j'viens de m'réveiller… Oh si t'insistes, j'peux pas résister…

\- T'es con ! - _Dis-je en rigolant, et en lui donnant une légère claque sur le haut de la tête._

Il me relâche, me laissant la possibilité de me lever. Je l'entends bouger dans le lit et je suis prêt à parier qu'il s'est enroulé dans les couvertures, pour flemmarder encore un peu.

Maintenant, gros dilemme matinal. Je mange ou je vais d'abord à la douche ?... Visiblement, c'est Daiki qui va faire le choix à ma place, dans un soupire.

\- Va prendre ta douche, s'tu veux, j'vais aller faire le p'tit dej…

\- … Merci.

Je m'approche du lit, à taton, et pose une main sur le matelas. Il n'a pas besoin de plus pour crocheter ma nuque et m'embrasser chastement. Il se lève, se gratte la tête, m'enlace et fini par sortir de la chambre. Il n'est vraiment pas discret dans ces gestes, d'où ma facilité à savoir ce qu'il fait et où il est, à chaque moment. Et cette constatation me fait sourire, parce que même si je ne le vois pas, je pourrais énumérer toutes ses mimiques, sans aucune hésitation.

Je me décide à bouger et sortir de la chambre à mon tour, des affaires propres dans les mains, et me dirige vers la salle de bain, en touchant du bout des doigts les murs. J'ai la tête un peu en vrac, et je ne fais pas assez confiance à mes instincts, ce matin.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi, plus par habitude que par pudeur, et pose mes vêtements sur une petite étagère, à côté du lavabo. Je vérifie que ma serviette est à sa place, près du radiateur. J'en distingue deux, ce qui me fait froncer les sourcils. Daiki a dû ranger la sienne à côté de la mienne pour la faire sécher. Vu que je n'arrive pas à les différencier à la texture, j'en prends une au hasard, sachant que mon amant ne m'en voudra pas de lui avoir potentiellement piqué la sienne. Je prends le temps de me déshabiller, de passer mes doigts sur mon visage et quelques parties de mon corps pour vérifier que je n'ai un truc dégueulasse sur la peau, avant d'entrer dans la douche.

Je laisse l'eau couler sur mes épaules, laissant à mes muscles le temps de se détendre sous la chaleur du jet. Je passe mes paumes sur mes yeux, pour chasser l'eau qui s'accumule et un bruit attire mon attention. La porte s'ouvre, grinçant très légèrement, mais je reconnaîtrais ce son entre mille. Je sens un léger courant d'air caresser ma peau, ce qui me donne une autre preuve que quelqu'un entre dans la pièce. Des pas qui se veulent discrets se font entendre, et je me dis qu'encore une fois, il me prend vraiment pour un con. Je parie tout ce que j'ai au monde que Daiki s'est adossé au mur, et me matte sans aucun scrupule. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça, mais à chaque fois que je prends une douche sans lui, il se démerde pour être dans la salle de bain.

S'il croit que je ne le vois pas…

Enfin, façon de parler.

\- Daiki... Tu peux me rejoindre, s'tu veux.

Il ne faut pas deux secondes avant que je sente la porte de la douche s'ouvrir et un corps se coller dans mon dos.

Bon, bah… Le petit dej attendra…

* * *

\- Naaaaan ! Range ça, j'veux pas la voir !

Je lève les mains en signe de paix et repose ma canne dans le placard, à sa place habituelle. Décidément, Daiki ne l'aime pas.

La journée se passe doucement, mais j'ai dû déloger mon amant du canapé, où il me retenait de force, pour aller faire des courses. C'est pas le tout, mais moi, je n'ai pas envie de mourir de faim !

Il me prend la main et je referme la porte à clé derrière moi, non sans galérer un peu. La liste de course est dans la poche de Daiki, donc normalement, on n'a rien oublié.

Dai' passe son bras autour de mes épaules et nous descendons les escaliers de mon immeuble comme ça. Une fois dans la rue, il ne me lâche pas et je crois bien qu'il compte faire tout le trajet de cette façon, comme il le fait d'habitude. Pourtant, on s'est déjà pris des remarques et je sens parfois le regard pesant des passants sur nous, mais il a l'air de s'en foutre royalement. Ce qui, j'avoue n'est pas plus mal. Parce que j'ai besoin de lui, et il me prouve à chaque fois qu'il est là et qu'il s'en fiche de ce que peuvent penser les autres de notre relation.

Je me doute qu'aujourd'hui, malgré le froid, il y a pas mal de monde dans la rue. Entre le bruit et les zig zag que me fait faire Daiki, nous permettant de slalomer dans la foule, je sais que les gens sont de sortis. Et ce n'est pas bon signe pour moi. Je tourne ma tête vers celle de Daiki et essaye de capter son attention en faisant une pression sur sa hanche, où ma main est posée. Puisque j'entends des cris d'indignations à droite à gauche, je présume que Daiki est encore en train de faire le con.

\- Dai'…

\- Oui, bébé ?

Et en plus, il se fout de ma gueule. Je sais qu'il sait que je sais ce qu'il est en train de faire.

\- Rassure moi, tu n'es pas en train de faire un fuck à rallonge, à toutes les personnes qu'on croise ?

\- … Nan.

\- …

\- ...

\- ARRÊTE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE, AHOMINE !

* * *

On est quand même arrivés au supermarché, sans qu'il ne me lance des excuses débiles sur son geste, comme quoi : "C'pas d'ma faute si ce sont tous des teubés", "Sont pas obligés de regarder" et d'autres marmonnements qui me font intérieurement rire, mais que je n'extériorise pas pour ne pas perdre toute crédibilité.

Sérieusement, mon mec est pire qu'un ado en pleine rébellion.

Faire les courses, c'est un gros calvaire pour moi. Déjà, parce que les gens ne s'en rendent pas forcément compte, mais un magasin alimentaire, ça pue. C'est rempli de pleins d'odeurs différentes et pas forcément complémentaires. Puis, les gens ne sentent pas toujours bon non plus, alors imaginez le combo.

La deuxième raison, c'est que je n'ai aucune indication me permettant de trouver ce que je veux. Alors à chaque fois, je confie ma liste à Daiki, qui me traine dans tout le magasin. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix.

Je lui fais confiance, la plupart du temps, il n'en profite pas pour mettre n'importe quoi dans le panier. Des fois, il sait rester sage. Sauf quand il n'est pas d'accord avec la dite liste.

\- J'veux pas manger ça !

\- Bah tu mangeras pas, ou je mangerais ça quand tu seras pas là, mais arrêtes de grogner et dis moi plutôt où sont les aubergines !

\- … C'quoi ça ?

Mon dieu, il ne m'aide pas du tout.

\- Un légume.

\- Nan, propose moi autre chose.

\- C'est ça, où je prends des choux et je te les fais bouffer de force.

Un silence se fait, ou j'entends sa respiration se bloquer dans sa poitrine. Je sais qu'il déteste les choux marinés, et autant dire que ça reste une excellente menace quand il commence à être chiant.

\- ...Tu m'aimes plus, c'est ça ? Si tu veux me tuer, dis le tout de suite ! J'me tirais une balle dans la tête, ça sera moins douloureux !

\- Mais t'as fini tes conneries ? Accompagne moi jusqu'aux aubergines au lieu de dire n'importe quoi...

Il grogne, mais fini par me laisser devant l'étalage de ce que je cherche. Je tâte les légumes, essayant simplement par le toucher d'en trouver des pas trop mûrs et fini par les tendre à Daiki, qui les mets dans le panier.

Après la deuxième choisi, je sens Daiki se coller contre mon dos et poser sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule.

\- … On peut pas manger des frites plutôt ?

\- On en a mangé y a deux jours, Daiki…

\- … Ouais, mais c'est bon les frites... Vas-y on fait des frites ce soir ?!

\- Nan, ça sera gratin d'aubergines.

\- Naaaaaaaan ! C'est nul ! C'est dégueulasse ! Moi, j'veux des frites !

Je retire le "pré-ado" de tout à l'heure.  
Je vous présente mon amant, Aomine Daiki, 5 ans d'âge mental.

\- On dit pas "c'est dégueulasse", on dit j'aime pas.

\- M'en fous, c'est pareil.

\- Si je te dis non, tu vas te rouler sur le sol ?

\- Arrête, me tente pas, je suis cap de le faire.

Le pire, c'est que je sais qu'il en est capable. Un enfant, j'ai hérité d'un enfant.

J'arrête ma recherche de légume, de toute façon il n'a pas l'air décidé à m'aider aujourd'hui.

On continue nos courses, sans trop de refus de la part de Daiki, puis une fois terminé, il m'entraîne quelque part, dans un rayon, sans me dire où on va.

\- T'as oublié un truc. - _Me dit-il, comme seule information._

J'entends le bruit de quelque chose de léger qui tombe dans le panier, à plusieurs reprises.

Je tends le bras devant moi, pour comprendre ce qu'il veut acheter, et le déclic ne met pas longtemps à se faire.

\- Des boites de capotes ? Sérieusement Daiki ? - _Dis-je dans une moue contrariée._

\- Ah ! Alors t'arrives pas à différencier des boites de conserves, mais alors pour reconnaître une boite de capotes, ça, t'as pas de problèmes ! Et après, c'moi l'pervers…

\- Tu restes toujours le plus pervers de nous deux, abruti.

\- Nan !

Je préfère ne même pas répondre à ce dialogue de sourd…

\- T'en a pris combien ?

\- … 12.

\- Repose ça. On en a pas besoin de 12 boites !

\- Roh ça va ! Au moins y'en aura pour un moment ! - _Me dit-il, en passant un doigt sur ma hanche._

\- … T'essayes de me faire passer un message, là ?

\- Oui.

\- Qui est …?

\- J'ai envie de toi.

Je masse l'arrête de mon nez en soupirant. Je commence à avoir l'habitude de ses frasques, mais c'est dingue, il m'étonnera toujours.

\- Hé ! Réagis pas comme ça, c'est d'ta faute ! T'étais trop sex' à tâter tes aubergines, comme ça, là ! Et devant moi, en plus !

La mentalité d'un enfant de 5 ans. Le caractère d'un pré-ado en pleine rébellion. Les hormones en fleurs d'un ado de 16 ans. On peut que s'éclater avec lui !

\- Tu m'fatigues…

\- Pfff. On peut rentrer à la maison, maintenant ?

\- Ouais, ouais…

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

J'ai a peine eu conscience d'avoir posé les courses sur la table de la cuisine que je me suis retrouvé nu, sur mon lit, avec un fauve sur moi.  
Effectivement, il ne m'a pas menti, je crois que me voir toucher des aubergines l'a excité.  
Note à moi même, ne plus jamais toucher des objets aux formes phalliques en sa présence. Quoi que…

Je sens ses dents s'enfoncer légèrement dans mon cou, me forçant à tourner mes pensées vers lui. Il prend mes mains entre ses doigts fins, les glisse sur son corps, m'obligeant à ne faire attention qu'à lui. Comme si je pouvais faire autrement ! Son odeur enivrante est partout autour de moi, sa peau est brûlante contre la mienne, ses soupirs rauques se répercutent en frissons sur mon épiderme… Non, je ne peux pas faire autrement que de rester concentré sur lui.

Ses lèvres attrapent les miennes, pour débuter une baiser indécent, et je sais à ce moment là que je suis complètement fichu. Quoi qu'il veuille de moi, il l'obtiendra… Saloperie de gamin capricieux.

Ses paumes jouent sur mon torse, allant jusqu'à mon aine, sans jamais descendre plus bas. Il s'amuse à me frustrer, et une chose est sûre, il y arrive très bien.

Les miennes vagabondent dans son dos, ne se privant pas de se balader sur ses fesses parfaitement rondes et fermes, les massant, les caressant, sans se lasser.

A califourchon sur moi, il commence un léger mouvement de bassin, faisant glisser nos sexes déjà éveillés l'un contre l'autre. Mes halètements ne le laissent pas indifférents, le plaisir non plus, en vu de ses coups de bassins qui deviennent plus fort au bout de quelques instants seulement. Un gémissement se perd, et je ne saurais dire s'il vient de lui ou de moi. Peut-être des deux.

Ses lèvres reviennent prendre les miennes, avant de descendre sur mon corps, titillant plusieurs de mes points sensibles, et n'oubliant pas de me torturer au fil de sa descente. Mes soupirs remplissent la pièce. Je laisse le contrôle à Daiki, sans même essayer de me battre. Il a déjà gagné.

Sa bouche s'aventure un peu plus vers mon entrejambe, embrassant mon aine, puis mes cuisses, oubliant volontairement mon sexe, qui ne demande que son attention.

Un gémissement de frustration m'échappe, le faisant doucement rire. Son souffle atterrit sur mon sexe et je lâche un geignement, faisant savoir à mon amant que je suis à bout.

Sans me prévenir de quoi que ce soit, je sens sa langue tracer des lignes imaginaires sur ma virilité, et fini par prendre mon gland en bouche pour le suçoter. Il ne tarde pas à commencer un mouvement de va et vient, sentant que j'ai vraiment besoin de plus. Mes jambes tremblent, je ne sais plus vraiment où donner de la tête. Et c'est encore pire quand Daiki laisse des soupirs ou des gémissements s'échapper de sa bouche, se répercutant sur moi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ? Est-ce qu'il se touche ? Est-ce qu'il se prépare ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, les images qui alimentent mon esprit me plaisent énormément et ne m'aident pas à garder mon calme.

Ses lèvres se referment encore plus sur moi, ses joues se creusent, et je le supplie d'arrêter dans un cri suivi d'un gémissement. Je suis à deux doigts de venir…

Il m'écoute, se repositionne sur moi, mais n'arrête pas son manège. Je reprends mon souffle, essaye de reprendre mes esprits au passage, mais le fait que Daiki n'arrête pas de gémir sur moi ne facilite pas la tâche.

Il prend ma main, attrapant l'un de mes doigts entre ses lèvres et le lèche sans aucune pudeur, avant de l'emmener vers ses fesses, rejoignant deux de ses doigts déjà en lui. Il gémit plus fort encore, et je me contrôle au maximum pour ne pas que tout mon self-control se fasse la malle. Ça ne devrait pas être autorisé d'être aussi sexy…

\- Putain, Dai…

\- Ouais… Là… Bébé, juste...Là… - _Gémit-il, sans arrêter ses gestes, dans des soupirs qui me rendent complètement dingue…_

Je pourrais passer ma soirée à lui faire du bien, comme ça, juste pour pouvoir l'entendre prendre son pied… Mais lui, en décide autrement.

Il retire ses doigts, me laissant la place, et je n'hésite pas à remplacer les membres manquants dans son intimité. Il bascule un peu vers l'avant, s'appuyant sur moi, ne s'attendant pas à ce que je continue sans lui. Son plaisir rend mes gestes incontrôlables, et mes hanches se mouvent toutes seules pour retrouver les siennes.

\- Attends… Taiga, attends…

J'embrasse la peau qui est à ma portée, laissant mes lèvres et ma langue traîner sur lui, alors que j'entends le tiroir s'ouvrir et un paquet être déchiré.

Daiki se relève, me surplombant et déroule le préservatif sur moi, non sans oublier de me caresser au passage.

Mes mains trouvent leurs places sur ses cuisses, pendant que je sens son corps se surélever et ses doigts guider ma verge en lui.

Nos gémissements se meurent entre les lèvres de l'autre, lorsqu'il s'empale sur moi, jusqu'à la garde. Il est dingue, complètement dingue. Et je suis encore plus dingue de lui.

Il geint un peu de douleur, mais contrôle sa respiration pour essayer de passer au-dessus. Sans vraiment faire de pause, n'ayant aucune patience, mon amant commence déjà des vas et viens sur moi, augmentant doucement la cadence.

Il ne lui faut pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver sa prostate, la position lui donnant tout le contrôle sur ses gestes. Nos soupirs de plaisir et autres gémissements se font rapidement entendre et qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour le voir, maintenant. Le voir se déhancher, le voir prendre son plaisir, le voir en plein orgasme… Ça me frustre tellement de ne pas y avoir le droit. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de formuler mes pensées à haute voix, lui faisant part de mon amertume.

\- J'aimerai… Tellement… Tellement te voir… - _Dis-je, non sans difficulté._

Daiki calme ses mouvements, adoptant un rythme plus soft. Ses gestes se font plus tendres, plus doux, plus lents… Presque hypnotiques.

Il attrape mes deux mains dans les siennes, les pose sur ses jambes et les guide pour les remonter jusqu'à son visage, sans jamais arrêter ses mouvements.

\- Tu m'vois, Taiga… A ta façon…

Il recommence des gestes plus brusques, plus animés, et je sens sous mes doigts ses traits tirés par l'effort et par la plaisir. Je découvre une nouvelle facette de lui, prenant le temps de déchiffrer chacune de ses expressions. Mon dieu, c'est jouissif… Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ?

Il accélère brusquement la cadence, nous faisant gémir plus fort tous les deux. Mon amant se perd dans son plaisir, laissant s'échapper des cris, qui ne peuvent que me rendre fou.

Je laisse une de mes mains sur son visage, l'autre part explorer son corps, d'une manière complètement différente de d'habitude. Je sens son torse se soulever, son coeur battre à un rythme incroyable. Ses abdos sont contractés au possible, ainsi que ses cuisses, et ça me laisse tout le loisir de percevoir à quel point il a un corps de rêve, comme il le dirait si bien.

Ma main libre passe dans son dos, jusqu'à atteindre le creux de ses reins et, je gémis plus fort rien qu'à la sensation de ses muscles qui se contractent et se relâchent à chaque pénétration. Bordel…

\- Plus fort, bébé… Plus fort…

Sans bouger mes mains de leur place, mon bassin se met en mouvement pour aller à la rencontre du sien, dans un bruit tout à fait indécent, mais au combien excitant. Sous la force de mes mouvements, Daiki est obligé de poser ses mains sur le mur derrière moi. Le choc provoque un bruit sourd, mais ni lui, ni moi, n'y faisons attention. Il passe ses doigts sur ma nuque, amenant mon visage vers le sien pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche, mais nous sommes rapidement obligés de nous séparer, pour pouvoir respirer. Nos lèvres se touchent, sans jamais réellement se retrouver. Il se repositionne sur moi, cambre son dos, me permettant d'aller plus loin en lui à chaque va et vient.

Mes hanches claquent sur ses fesses dans un rythme de plus en plus soutenu, bestial et sec. Je sens sous mes doigts son visage crispé et sa bouche s'ouvrir sur des gémissements incontrôlables et de plus en plus sonores.

Sa peau est brûlante sur la mienne, de la sueur perle très légèrement sur son épiderme à cause de l'effort et son odeur m'entoure et m'agrippe complètement. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas lui échapper…

Trop de choses, trop d'informations… Je crois que je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps. Et en vu de ses gestes de plus en plus désordonnés, je crois que lui non plus.

Je passe ma main devant lui, pour le masturber, mais après un moment de latence, il replace ma main sur ses reins pour faire le boulot lui même. Je crois qu'il veut que je le sente, que je le vois à ma manière, avoir son orgasme.

\- Oh merde Dai…

Il ne peut même pas me répondre. Ses cris résonnent dans la chambre, sous le bruit de nos bassins qui se percutent sans interruption. C'est presque animal, mais on prend carrément notre pied.

Il faut encore seulement quelques coups de reins pour que Daiki vienne dans sa main. Son corps se resserre sur ma verge, et cette délicieuse sensation ne me laisse pas d'autres possibilités que de jouir à mon tour en lui.

Ma main dans le bas de son dos ressent toutes les contractions de ses muscles, le tremblement de ses jambes retient également mon attention, mais ce qui me marque le plus, ce sont les traits de son visage qui se détendent d'un coup sous mes doigts et l'humidité que je sens au coin de son oeil.

Daiki se retire, laisse échapper un dernier soupir, avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur moi, épuisé. Mais contrairement à ce matin, c'est loin de me déranger. La capote fini rapidement à la poubelle, dans un geste tremblant. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle soit tombée au bon endroit, mais j'avoue que je m'en fous complètement pour le moment.

C'était… dingue. Enfin, c'est toujours génial quand on s'envoi en l'air, mais là, j'ai l'impression d'avoir expérimenté quelque chose de nouveau. Jamais je n'aurais osé lui demander de garder mes mains sur son visage pendant le sexe, tout simplement parce que… C'est bizarre. Mais… Je ne le regrette pas une seule seconde.

Et apparemment, lui non plus.

\- Merde… Ça c'était une partie d'jambe en l'air…

\- Ouais…

Il me confirme l'idée que c'est quelque chose à refaire.

\- J'crois qu'ça m'excite de m'exhiber.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? - _Je lui demande_ , _en caressant ses cheveux._

\- Rien que l'idée que tu me voyais à ta façon, que tu décryptais toutes mes réactions, ça m'a donné envie d'y aller encore plus fort, pour te montrer à quel point je pouvais prendre mon pied. - _Dit-il, sans aucunement être gêné._

\- Ah…

\- Mais maintenant, j'ai mal au cul.

\- Toujours aussi charmant, Dai…

\- Mais j'ai sacrément pris mon pied.

\- ...Moi aussi.

Il s'installe plus confortablement sur moi, puis je sens sa respiration devenir plus lente, au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent. Il ne va quand même pas faire le coup de s'endormir maintenant ?...

\- Dai'... Faut qu'on aille ranger les courses…

\- Elles peuvent bien attendre une heure ou deux ?!

\- Les aubergines risquent de pas aimer rester dans le sac plastique…

\- Et bah si elles pourrissent, tu viendras tâter la mienne, et puis basta.

Est-ce que j'ai déjà précisé à quel point il était raffiné ?

\- Dai'...

\- Nan ! On est bien là !

Je soupire, mais lâche rapidement l'affaire. De toute façon, il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête.

On profite de ce moment de plénitude pour s'inonder de caresses, sans aucune arrière pensée, juste pour montrer l'attachement qu'on a pour l'autre. Il a raison, je n'ai pas du tout envie de bouger.

\- Hey, Tai' ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je t'aime.

\- ...Moi aussi, Daiki.

Mes joues rougissent, sans que je ne puisse vraiment le contrôler. C'est toujours aussi déstabilisant de se confesser comme ça. Pas désagréable, loin de là. C'est même carrément plaisant. Mais à chaque fois, ça me donne l'impression d'être une nana de Shojo devant son crush. Sauf que je ne suis pas une nana, et que Daiki est bien plus qu'un simple coup de foudre.

Je le sens sourire contre ma peau et on continue de profiter de ce moment, comme les deux abrutis d'amants que nous sommes.

Depuis mon accident, je n'ai jamais vécu d'aussi beaux moments qu'avec Daiki. Même si c'est un gros chat, un gamin capricieux, ou tout ce que vous voulez… Il m'est précieux. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de le perdre. Y a jamais rien eu de comparable dans ma vie, c'est juste que… Je tiens énormément à lui. Il me donne confiance en moi et en mes capacités. Il ne me fait jamais ressentir que je suis un poids pour lui, au contraire. Il me montre une autre façon d'appréhender le monde, il m'accompagne chaque jour et me pousse à aller plus loin.

Alors… Comme à chaque fois qu'il me dit quelque chose, j'ai envie de le croire.

Aujourd'hui, je peux dire que malgré ma cécité totale, je vois des choses. Je vois tout l'intérêt, tout l'amour qu'il a pour moi. Je vois ses efforts, je vois ses sourires, ses réactions, son plaisir, son visage, son corps… Je peux voir tout ce que j'ai envie de voir.

 _Mais à ma manière._


End file.
